Kup and the child
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Kup has found a small transformer sparkling named Hot rod. Poor little thing was orphaned and living on the streets. Kup takes the child to raise as his own. To raise him to be an Autobot soldier.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 no longer all alone

A small 2 year old sparkling named Hot rod was curled up in box underneath a newspaper. The child had just be orphaned by a Decepticon attack. He had no other living family his parents were all the family he had. He had nothing call his own except for cup he kept under leaky pipe just in case he got thirsty. The sun began to shine Hot rod awoke and came out of the box. Hot rod was terribly thin. His armor was dull and sunken in. You could see parts of his cyber skeleton. Hot rod was really hungry all he wanted was some food. Maybe even a blanket. Every time he would beg for food or money to get something to eat. Bots would either try to beat him or ignore him like he wasn't even there. Hot rod gotten the point were any kind of food looked good enough to eat. In fact whenever he saw some pass by who was eating his mouth visibly watered. By no one cared for him or loved him. He was all alone but he didn't want be alone. He wished he could be cared for. There were no orphanages nearby so poor Hot rod too young to be on his own was forced to fend for himself. But all that was going to change.

Kup was walking down the street. He was having a fine day. He looked into an alley and saw something curled up in a box. He walked towards the box and saw a sparkling. He saw the child move. Hot rod looked at Kup and backed into a corner of the box in fear. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." Kup said. "Where are your parents?" Kup asked.

The sparkling sobbed. "Bad bots killed them." Hot rod said through the tears.

"I'm sorry, how old are you?" Kup asked him.

"Two no family all alone and no one cares." Hot rod said.

"Are you hungry?" Kup asked and pulled out a candy bar. "Would you like it?" Kup asked.

Hot rod began to reach for it but then backed away as if expecting a beating. "I'm not hurt you." Kup said.

Hot rod's empty tank growled loudly. Reminding Hot rod of his hunger. Hot rod snatched the candy bar and took bite. It was really good. The candy bar disappeared in about 5 seconds. Kup's spark complete broke for the sparkling. Hot rod overcoming his fears came out of the box. Once he did Kup got a good look at him. He saw Hot rod's cyber skeleton and his dull armor even his muscle cables were wasted. Kup knew this child need to see a medic immediately. "I'm Kup what's your name?" Kup asked.

"Hot rod." Hot rod said.

"Come on Hot rod let's see if I can get you to a doctor." Kup said scooping up the child. Kup was in shock of how light the child was. Hot rod felt like he didn't weigh thing. Kup knew Hot rod really needed help.

At the doctors office when Kup explained about the sparkling they were shocked about Hot rods condition. Then Ratchet came came out and saw Hot rod for himself. He had no other appointments he decided to see the child. "Let's have a look." Ratchet said.

On the scale Hot rods weight was source of serious concern. A two year old sparkling should weigh 348 pounds Hot rod only weighs 210 pounds he was 118 pounds under weight this was dangerous. ratchet was glad to hear that Hot rod had been using cup to drink for a leaky pipe despite how unsanitary it was but he had to do want had to, to survive. Ratchet discover that Hot rod's body had been stealing energy from his muscles to help the rest of his body. Ratchet listened to Hot rod's frail chest he listen to Hot rod's breathing and beating of his tiny spark. He found Hot rod was really weak. He was appalled when Hot rod explained that no one was kind enough to give him anything other than Kup whose hand was hold he seemed intent on staying close to Kup. Ratchet figured it was because Kup had been kind to him. Ratchet took some Hot rods energon to see if he had any internal parasites good news is he doesn't. For that Ratchet was relieved. Kup asked if Hot rod needed any shots. Ratchet shook his head. "Right now his body is too weak it might make him real sick. Hot rod needs to build up some strength first." Ratchet said.

"I'm going to adopt him." Kup said.

"Kup that's going be big responsibility you have work really hard to bring him back to health." Ratchet said.

"I'm always up for a challenge." Kup said as he filled out the appropriate papers.

"There now you are Hot rod's legal guardian." Ratchet said. "Okay he needs a high calorie diet. Lots food and plenty of rest. I want to see him once a week to make sure he following orders after that once month to see if he's doing okay. I don't want him to get worse. Then after that once a year." Ratchet said.

"Will do Ratchet," Kup said.

Ratchet pulled out a energon lollipop. He handed it to Hot rod. "Thank you." Hot rod said.

"You're welcome." Ratchet said. "Don't be surprised if he does off after eats his body is trying to repair itself. He needs 3 large meals and plenty of snacks I'm actually encouraging sweets. That child needs to pack on pounds." Ratchet said. "He'll eat pretty quickly for awhile because his body is practically starving. But he'll slow down in about month." Ratchet added.

Kup nodded. He picked up Hot rod. "Come on let's get you some supper." Kup said.

Hot rod like the sound of that. Kup was soon going to take the child to get him some things like toys and bed. So he can grow up up like normal sparkling. Hot rod ate his meal really quick. Kup encouraged him to slow down. Hot rod ate his dessert soon after he ate it his optics were heavy. He let out yawn. He was so full all he wanted to do was sleep. Kup paid the check and took the child to his home. It was late. Kup walked up to his house and unlocked the door. "This where I live and your new home." Kup said.

Hot rod looked a bit unsure of the new area. Kup fixed a bed of pillows in his room and got Hot rod settled. Kup lay down in his own bed and off lined his optics. Hot rod got out of the fashion pillow bed and climbed into Kup's and snuggled into Kup and clung to him like he was giant teddy bear. Kup opened his optics and saw the child sleeping. Kup allowed it the poor kid had it rough and was reaching out. He knew Ratchet also recommend that Hot rod sees a sparkling psychologist because he was afraid that the child was traumatized after that time alone. Kup didn't worry about that he just brought the child closer and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 meeting someone new

Hot rod woke up. He did see Kup anywhere. He climbed off the bed saw that the door was open. He walked through it. He saw Kup at the stove. He was cooking something. The yummy smell made Hot rod's mouth water instantly. Kup turned and saw Hot rod. "Good morning Hot rod. You slept pretty soundly last night." Kup said. Hot rod was looking at what Kup was cooking.

Kup followed the child's gaze. Kup chuckled. "Don't worry breakfast is almost ready." He told him. He put some large books on a chair and placed Hot rod in it. Kup place tech-chocolate chip pancakes with a side of tech-bacon and oil eggs with some ener-milk at Hot rods place. Hot rod looked at Kup after he placed food at his place and sat down. Hot rod was waiting. "Go on eat you want to grow up to be big and strong." Kup said.

Hot rod began to eat. It was rather quick. "Hot rod slow down. No one's going to take it from you." Kup said. Hot rod cleaned off his plate. Kup looked at him. "Would like some more?" He asked the child. Hot rod nodded. Kup placed a couple more tech-chocolate ship pancakes on his plate. "There you go kid." Kup said. Hot rod began to eat.

"Hot rod I'm going to take you shopping." Kup said.

"Why?" Hot rod asked.

"To get you somethings. Blankets, games, books, snacks, videos, and toys. Would you like that?" Kup asked.

Hot rod nodded that sounded like a good idea.

After they finished breakfast Kup and Hot rod headed out to go shopping. Suddenly no more the 5 minutes after they left. Ironhide came up. "Hey there Kup." He said seeing his old friend.

"Hello Ironhide nice to see you." Kup said and he saw Hot rod hide behind his legs.

"Well who is this?" Ironhide asked.

"This is Hot rod." Kup said.

"Hello Hot rod I'm Ironhide, I'm friend of Kup's so come out I'm not going to hurt you." Ironhide said.

Hot rod slowly came out from behind Kup's leg. Ironhide was shocked Hot rod was the thinnest thing he has ever seen. "Why is he so skinny?" Ironhide asked.

Kup explained. Ironhide got angry. "Those Decepticons orphaning him how dare they! Not mention those bots who didn't care to give the poor kid something to eat! If I ever come across them I'll...!" Ironhide said. Kup suddenly gestured to frightened Hot rod. "Sorry kid didn't mean to scare you. I just got angry when I heard what happened to you. I just can stand things like that." Ironhide said.

"Would you like to join us?" Kup asked Ironhide.

"Sure thing." Ironhide said.

Hot rod was having a hard time keeping up. So Kup picked him up and carried him. They picked out a bed, and bed set for Hot rod. Then they got him some books and videos. They bought crackers and cookies for snacks. Finally they made it to the toy store. Hot rod was intent on looking around. Kup bought some games looked over at Hot rod with Ironhide. He saw the two of them looking at some toys. Hot rod really seemed to like one of them it was soft plush dragon. "Do you want that Hot rod?" Kup asked. Hot rod nodded. Kup picked it up and paid for it.

Now that all their shopping is done they went out for lunch. Hot rod finished his food. Ironhide saw that the restaurant served energon ice cream cones. He went up to the front. He bought one for himself, one for Kup and finally one for Hot rod. Ironhide came back with energon ice cream. He handed Kup and Hot rod theirs. "Thank you." Hot rod said and began to eat the cone.

"Your welcome." Ironhide said.

Afterwards before Kup arrived home Hot rod dozed off. "Poor little fella's all tuckered out." Ironhide said.

"Yep he had a pretty exciting day." Kup said.

"Yeah I'll see you two later," Ironhide said.

Kup waved goodbye and took the sleeping child into the house. He tucked the child in on the couch.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 can I call you daddy?

Hot rod had live with Kup about a week and even though he was still kind of skinny he wasn't as terribly thin as he was when Kup first found him. Ratchet was giving Hot Rod a weekly examination to check if he was doing alright. Hot rod stepped on the scale. He had gained nearly 11 lbs. Kup looked at the scale. "Are you sure that's right?" Kup asked.

"It's right alright, for bots that come from Hot rod's situation the pack on the pounds the real fast." Ratchet said. Everything was alright. Ratchet could see Hot rod was extremely clingy towards Kup he was worried because Hot rod began to panic when Kup left use the bathroom and Ratchet needed Hot rod to stay so he could finish the exam. When Kup came back Hot rod jumped into his arms and snuggled into Kup.

Ratchet told Kup that it was time for Hot rod to see a therapist. To see whats bothering him because he can tell what ever is going in Hot rod's head is not going away it's getting worse. Kup and Hot rod were now waiting at therapist office. It was Hot rod's turn. "Hello Hot rod, I am Benchmark. We are going to talk tell me. How did it feel being orphaned and losing everything? How did feel to live on the streets feeling unloved and unwanted?' Benchmark said.

Hot rod told him all about it. "Okay Kup will you go out of the room for awhile?" He asked him. Kup nodded and left.

Hot rod looked nervous. "It's okay Hot rod tell me how does it feel when Kup is close and what it is like when he's not around," He told the sparkling. Hot rod started talking he told Benchmark how he feels if he is not in the same area is Kup he would lose him and if that would happen who would love him and care for him. Hot rod began to talk about other things like if something happened to Ironhide another Autobot who had been kind to him or Ratchet his medic.

Hot rod looked at the time. "Have we really been talking that long?" He asked him

"Yes time can fly whether it's having fun or in therapy. But you nothing to worry about I know Kup will be careful because I can tell he really loves you. I know it may seem scary but you will be okay." he told him.

"I think I'm alright now." Hot rod said then the air conditioner rattled and started. It surprised Hot Rod.

"Hot rod it will be a while until you feel completely safe." He told him. Benchmark allowed Kup back in. "Listen Hot rod if you still feel uneasy you can still sleep in Kup's room with him in a sleeping bag not his bed. If you feel ready sleeping your room for short while but are a little nervous about I'm sure Kup will spend the first couple nights in there with you." Benchmark said.

Hot rod nodded. "I want to see him once month for six months for a talking seasons." Benchmark said.

Benchmark gave Hot rod a lollipop. "Thank you." Hot rod said.

Then after having dinner and Kup was getting Hot rod comfortable in his sleeping bag. "Kup?" He asked.

"What is it?" Kup asked him.

"Can I call you daddy?" Hot rod asked.

Kup smiled at the child. "I would like that very much Hot rod." Kup said. "Good night." he told Hot rod.

"Good night daddy I love you." Hot rod said.

"I love you too." Kup said giving him a kiss on his forehead. Kup went into his own bed and fell fast asleep.


End file.
